One More Night
by SpunkRansom225
Summary: "Take me, Jacob," she says. "He has my heart and almost all of my love. You can have my body."


**A/N: The song in the fic is called "One More Night" by Stars. I can't post the link here, but please look it up on YouTube and listen while reading. Enjoy :)**

_Try as he might he's unable to speak / He grabs her by the hair, he strokes her on the cheek / The bed is unmade like everything is / Dark little heaven at the top of the stairs / Take me like that, ruin it all / Then build it again by the light in the hall_

It's late. He's home alone. Billy is gone until Monday on a fishing getaway to help Charlie cope. He's angry, sad, broken. Most of all, hopeless. He hates himself for letting her have this affect oh him. From day one, he knew it would end like this. He picks up a vase and throws it against a wall. The crash helps a bit, but he still hates the fucking world.

There's a knock on the door.

It's her. Rosy cheeks, full lips. Beautiful.

"Take me, Jacob," she says. "He has my heart and almost all of my love. You can have my body."

He can't make himself speak.

He grabs her and pulls her to him. He cups her ass, lifts her onto his body. Hands still gripping her ass, he kicks the door closed and takes her to his bedroom. He sets her down and allows his body to take over.

He pulls her head back by her hair. Strokes her cheek as he looks at her. Her eyes are empty, or maybe his own eyes reflected is what he's seeing. Maybe he's seeing all the times she let him believe she could love him back. All the times she built up his hope and then ripped it to shreds.

Everything is silent but the sound of their breathing. Its ragged, labored, frantic. His kisses are desperate on her skin. Their hands are all over one another as they let their passion overcome them. He throws her down on the unmade bed. The crumpled sheets resemble his heart.

He rips off her clothes without taking the care to be gentle. He removes his own clothes and settles between her legs. He's inside of her and it feels amazing. Her face reveals the pain she's in. He can't decide whether he's glad she's hurting or if it bothers him. He decides.

"I hate you, Bella."

She's crying as he comes.

_One more night, the end should be a good one_

He wakes in the middle of the night to her gathering her clothes.

"Don't go. Not yet. Stay until morning."

She's back in his arms.

_He starts with her back cause that's what he sees / When she's breaking his heart she still fucks like a tease_

The sun is up. Bella's facing away from him so he kisses her back. She turns around, surprising him with a smile. They exchange good mornings and a kiss. She's on top of him the next minute, hips rocking. His eyes are barely open. It feels _so_ good.

"I don't hate you, Bella."

"I wish I loved you like I loved him."

His hearts breaks. Again.

She rides him harder, kisses his neck hungrily, and tightens around him with her own climax. He explodes inside of her.

_Release to the sky, look him straight in the eye / And tell him that now, that you wish he would die / You'll never touch him again so get what you can  
><em>

They lay together on his bed. He's on his back and she rests on his chest, making invisible drawings with her fingers on his skin. He watches her in agony. Why can't she be his? Why do things have to be like this? It could all be so simple.

"Why can't you just be with me?"

She stops drawing and looks at him. She's silent for a while before she answers in a whisper. "It sounds terrible, but I wish the battle with the newborns had taken a different turn. Then you wouldn't be so sad."

_One more night, the end should be a good one_

He turns his head and pushes her away. "Go home."

"No, please. Let me stay another night."

_Leaving him empty just because he's a man / So good when it ends, they'll never be friends_

He's rougher than ever before. She's on her knees with her hands on the wall in front of her. He's got a tight grip on her hips. She cries out as he drives into her.

"I love you."

"Just not in the right way."

She screams again as he fucks her harder.

"I'm sorry, Jacob."

Sorry because she can't make up her mind. Sorry because she's a fucking monster. Sorry because she's selfish. Sorry because she did this. Sorry because she's happy she did this, too. Sorry because he's still half-human.

She lingers in the doorway when they say goodbye.

"I really do—"

"Don't."

"I don't regret it, you know."

He doesn't either, but he knows things will never be the same. He's known that for a while but this has made it concrete. She's marrying a leech in a week and she's given him the rights to her body. He should make the most of this fucked up situation before it's all over.

_One more night, that's all they can spend_

"Billy doesn't come back until tomorrow afternoon."

She steps back over the threshold. He's got one more night.


End file.
